


Rude Notes

by peanut49045



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Gen, In a Little Amount of Words, I’m sorry, Lots of Angst, Pain, Please don’t kill me, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut49045/pseuds/peanut49045
Summary: It wasn’t fear in Crowley’s voice. It was pain.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Rude Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by beautiful artwork done by speremint which can be found here: https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/185753046215/and-my-lot-do-not-send-rude-notes 
> 
> and is at the bottom.
> 
> Author notes at bottom.

“ANGEL”

Aziraphale froze mid sentence to the women who was currently trying to buy a first edition Hemingway. The front door of the bookshop didn’t necessarily open as rather slam against the door frame. It’s hinges holding on for dear life. Suddenly, everyone in the bookshop remembered that they were urgently needed elsewhere. 

“Angel .. please”

Aziraphale has never heard Crowley like this. He sounded afraid. 

Granted, Aziraphale had heard Crowley afraid before. Often times when talking about what the other demons of hell had been getting up to. Or when Aziraphale somehow found himself in trouble with heaven and neither knew what consequence would be dished out. But this was different. This was laced with fear.

“My dear, what’s wrong?”

Crowley was visibly shaking not even a meter into the bookshop. His shoulders slouched forward, back curved, arms hanging to his sides. 

“Angel, please”

“Oh dear, what’s wrong? Tell me.”

Aziraphale took a few tentative steps towards his friend. He too, was starting to feel the fear creep up his spine.

A large whoosh engulfed the bookshop. 

“No” Aziraphale‘s voice was hushed. Like the word fell from his mouth without permission. 

Crowley took a step forward. Only to immediately collapse. Aziraphale was there to catch him before he hit the floor. 

It wasn’t fear in Crowley’s voice. It was pain. 

Once large and sleek and full and powerful. Were now exposed bone and dried blood. Few spots close to Crowley’s limp body still had once shiny black feathers; now dull and dripping crimson. 

“Aziraphale ...”

He’s voice was weak. Aziraphale could feel strong fingers digging into the back of his coat. Barely supporting himself on weak knees. 

“Oh my dear. My Crowley. What have they done to you?”

Aziraphale slowly brought them both to their knees. Crowley was going more and more limp against Aziraphale’s shoulder. His voice weak and breaking. 

“My.. lot do..not.. send rude notes”

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/bf2d6e6f1694b677450a3b28228fec34/tumblr_ptgoeaxS5Y1vdvlzvo2_r1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s 2:41am and I saw this artwork on tumblr and had to write this down. Huge thank you to speremint for their permission to use their art as inspiration and I’m so so sooooo sorry for asking for it through my alternate (maybe possibly definitely NSFW) account by accident. 
> 
> I live off comments and kudos.
> 
> I am by no means an writer and this was done 100% on my phone. Please let me know if you catch any mistake or errors.
> 
> I can be found at: https://goodomensshitposts.tumblr.com/


End file.
